


Pegging

by Xhaira



Series: Nhymra and Tohr [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Licking, Masturbation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: It's pegging. That's it.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Nhymra and Tohr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Pegging

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2016. It's just porn. I like pegging so I wrote about it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Tohrmynt balanced on his left forearm and knees, his right hand stroking his cock as Nhymra pounded him from behind with her strap-on. Groaning as she continued to fuck him at a moderate pace, he reached down to squeeze his sack. He loved when she did this. He was usually the more dominant one, preferring to be on top of her and being in control, but something about her taking him set his blood on fire.

Nhymra reached her hands up his back, slowing her pace and massaging him. After a few more deep strokes, she pulled out. Kissing the middle of his back, she pulled back from him. 

“Turn over baby. I want to watch you come” she ordered huskily.

Tohrmynt rolled onto his back, placing his feet apart and flat on the bed so that she had access to him. She pulled herself up his body to kiss him, rubbing her naked breasts against his chest. Sitting back up, she grabbed the bottle of lube lying on the bed next to her and reapplied it to her strap-on and Tohr. She caressed his cock with one hand while she inserted one, and then two fingers inside of his ass. 

“Uhhh…” Tohrmynt moaned, his voice cracking from a lack of use. 

Nhymra removed her fingers and began to slowly penetrate her husband with the strap-on. Once she was fully in, she placed her hands on his thighs and angled herself for deep thrusts. She started with a slow pace to make sure he could take it, and then sped up when she got into a rhythm. Tohrmynt threw his head back and reached down to stroke his cock. It wasn’t long before the coupled sensations of Nhymra pounding him and his cock being stroked that he came with large bursts onto his stomach. 

Nhymra thrust a few more times while Tohr came and then withdrew from his body. She leaned down to lick the sticky seed off of his belly, all the while unbuckling the strap-on. Nhymra lifted herself up and stood up on the bed, throwing the strap-on to the side. 

“Now you’re going to eat, baby” she said, grinning down at him. She stood directly above his face and lowered her body to him until her pussy was sitting over his mouth. 

“Ah yes! Just like that!” she screamed when he started sucking at her clit. Tohr’s hands grabbed her ass to keep her in place when she started riding his face. It didn’t take him long to suck and lick her enough to bring her to a climax.

Nhymra’s body was shaking from the force of her orgasm. She fell forward, still sitting on Tohr’s face, her arms weak and barely able to keep her upright. Tohr did one more long lick before lifting her off of his face and pulling her body down into a close embrace. 


End file.
